Til Death Do Us Part
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: Ten Espada; ten swords used and blood-encrusted. Ten swords beyond repair, thrown-out and forgotten. The words of these ten swords as they saw everything happen, through their eyes. Ten drabbles, one for each Espada. Rated T for safety. Please R & R.
1. The Enraged

_**A/N:** Hi everyone! Till Death Do Us Part is just an idea I had for a quick drabble collection. Now don't worry about updates. This will be complete by the end of today. They're pretty short drabbles, although most will be longer than others, like this very short one, which is the shortest at 81 words. I am done with the second drabble, which is posted along with this one, and I am working on drabbles 3 through 10. I tried to keep the characters... well... in character, so I hope I did a good job with that ^^;_

_The first drabble starts with Yammy and goes through all of the Espada and ends with Aaronierro. Why? Cuz I'm the author; I can do that! XD_

_You may read, and you know the drill: review when you're done... please? ^^_

_

* * *

_

Damn those shinigami! They have the fucking _nerve_ to cut off my legs! Insignificant worms… They think they can beat me; they think they can _kill_ me! But I'll tell you _right now_, they're gonna be _begging me for mercy_! Damned shinigami think they can kill me. In just a few minutes, _they'll_ be the ones bleeding on the ground._ They'll_ be the ones without their fucking arms and legs.

…

_They'll_ be the ones who'll regret ever messing with me…


	2. The Lonely

_**A/N:** Nothing much to say. Just read and review please. =3_

* * *

…

So alone…

Alone in life and alone in death with my only company being my other self; a doppelganger born from my desire to have someone to speak with, someone to keep me company. But all in all, it wasn't _enough_…

I wanted… _friends_…

Other powerful beings like myself whom I could rely on. Powerful beings that _wouldn't_ die at my very presence. I just wanted _company_, just _someone_ to relieve me of my loneliness…

_That's_ why I joined Aizen-sama…

I didn't join for power or because of some dream of grandeur. I joined because I was… _alone_…

And now I'm alone again…

I lived alone and I died alone. I suppose I'm just destined for loneliness.

However…

I suppose saying that I was _completely_ alone would be lying.

I still have Lilynette; the one person who's been there for me through thick and thin, through sweat and blood. She may literally be my flesh and blood, but at least she's _someone_…

She's like a little sister to me.

Even though I fall from the sky, awaiting that inviting eternal slumber, Lilynette is falling through the sky with me, awaiting the inevitable sleep.

Heh… As always, she's stubborn as a mule…

…

Falling…

…

Falling…

…

Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily…

…

Life is but a dream…


	3. The Old

_**A/N:** Still not much to say. Enjoy the third drabble. ^^_

* * *

This is _impossible_! Never have I heard such a… a _ridiculous thing_!

How could _I _of all beings be _dying_?!

It's not the truth! It's _not_!

I am a _god_! I am eternal; omniscient, omnipresent… _omnipotent_!

I will _not _die! I commanded entire _legions_ of hollows, and that damned Aizen takes it all away from me, promising me greater power.

Oh, what a _fool_ I was!

I gave it all away, and look at me now! My own power used against me, and by some mere _halfling_ no less!

I will not die!!!

I won't!

I _won't_!!!

I _wo_-

…

And then…

I disappear…


	4. The Sacrifice

_**A/N:** Yeah... still nothing... ^^;_

_Enjoy! =D_

* * *

I would do _anything_ for my fraccion, whom I consider my children.

Those three young girls always fought and bickered; they were just like sisters. Heh…

I was loyal to Aizen-sama. He was almost like a father to me.

And then he betrays me. I do all I can to fend off the shinigami. I suppose you could say I was "daddy's" little soldier. But how _wrong_ I was to consider that bastard to be anything akin to a father.

I fought long and hard and "daddy's" blade pierces through my flesh. I then seek the one thing any child seeks when they believe they have been unjustly punished: retribution. I whip around and hit my mark, only to see the illusion I had been living in finally shatter.

This man is _nothing_ like a father.

And with another stab, the cold metal slicing neatly through my skin, I fall.

My blood spilled as though I were a sacrifice for some sick and twisted god who thrived off of the death of his creations.

It turns out that I was nothing more than a distraction, a diversion for some higher plan, some greater scheme that I know nothing of; we _all_ were.

We, the Espada are nothing more than a means to buy time for that damnable man.

And I have fulfilled my purpose.

Therefore, I was disposed of.

To him, that's all there is to it.


	5. The Nihilist

_**A/N:** Nothing much, but if there IS some Ulquihime in this drabble, if you squint really, REALLY hard._

_Enjoy! =3_

* * *

Silence.

All my life as an arrancar, as an Espada, I silenced the trash of the world.

Aizen-sama… is a complicated man. There was _something about him_ that I _just_ couldn't decipher. As for me, what is there to know? I am a machine, a bringer of death.

A Grim Reaper.

My purpose was to end life, not to preserve it. So then why was _I _put in charge of the woman?

After all, I was a machine.

I was a machine, but the woman peeled away my cold, hard metallic shell.

She saw me to be more than a machine. Perhaps, somewhere deep within this _thing_ the woman calls a heart, I had the desire to be _more_ than a machine.

Rusted gears of iron whirring and cranking within me slowly became flesh and blood.

I denied it. I denied that I could be anything more than a machine, whose sole purpose is destruction.

And then the shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, unleashed the hollow within and disintegrated my inner workings beyond repair.

It was then that I had an epiphany:

The shinigami was _right_.

I _had_ become more human; the woman did what I once thought was impossible. She made me something _other_ than a machine.

Now I invisibly burn into ashes.

…

I once thought that only what I could see, what I could _touch_ was real, was all that existed.

The woman proved me wrong.

And now I realize this just a tad too late.

…

Dammit…


	6. The Despaired

_**A/N:** Again, not much, but there is very slight Nel/Nnoitra if you squint extra hard. And be aware that Nnoitra drops the f-bomb quite a bit in this drabble._

* * *

Fucking _bitch_!!!

She just had to go out of her way to make a damn fool outta me! That _damn_ Neliel!!!

So _frustrating_!

She always has to think that she's _better _than me!

I fought her practically _every fucking day_, and she _insults_ me by _defeating me_ and not even bothering to kill me!

Damn her!!!

I don't give two shits that she's sexy or hot or…

What the hell is _wrong _with me?!

Bitch always left me embarrassed and _ashamed_ that I couldn never manage to kill her!

Dammit!

I _lived_ for the kill, I survived to get stronger. And she has the damn _balls_ to call me some sort of fucking _animal_!!!

Why couldn't she understand that I _wanted to die_?!

If you're not strong, then you have no reason to live. If you're too strong, you have no more reason to live than if you were just weak.

It's some crazy shit, but it's the way the world works.

Keh…

I fought and fought. I got stronger and stronger.

But in the end, I was just one of the weak ones.

But at least I died with honor.

Dying in a pool in your own blood.

_That_, to me, is the most honorable way to go.


	7. The Destructive

**A/N:**_ Yeah... I had a bit of a hard time with this one, and the next one's gonna be no walk in the park eiher. x_x_

_Eh... enjoy... ^^;_

* * *

Damn that Kurosaki…

He was a challenger in _my_ kingdom. I was _king_.

Then he goes and kicks my damn ass! I dunno how the hell he was able to do it. All I know is that he had some sort of hollow mask and… it just… _happened_…

I fought to win.

He fought to protect.

I don't really see the difference, nor do I care. Regardless of the reason, you're still just _fighting_.

…

_Graah_!

Stupid-ass shinigami! Had to go and make me look pathetic in front of that damn Quinto!

…

Well, _more _pathetic than I already looked…

I really don't _want_ anyone's pity. That _stupid_ Kurosaki just had to pity me, didn't he?

Why couldn't he just let me die in _peace_?!

I fought.

I lost.

Now, I have to deal with it.

Keh…

Easier said than done.


	8. The Intoxicated

_**A/N:** I apologize for the apalling shortness of this drabble, but,_

_A.) For me, Zommari is VERY difficult to write and keep in character._

_B.) My brain kinda left me with this one._

_I promise that the next one with Szayel will be longer/better._

_Enjoy... I hope... ^^;_

* * *

I must say, if there is one thing I hate more than anything, it's arrogance. It's a very unbecoming trait in _anyone_ who has it.

Aizen-sama is _anything_ but arrogant. He is a kind and benevolent ruler. He took us in and kept us safe. I may be dead. That _arrogant_ shinigami may have killed me, but I await the day that Aizen-sama brings me back from _the dead_!

The arrogant shall be punished.

The humble shall rise to power

All hail Aizen-sama, the future ruler of the worlds!!!


	9. The Mad

_**A/N:** Second to last drabble. I hope you enjoy this one, because I'm not sure how the last drabble is going to turn out... xP_

* * *

Perfection was my goal; research was my path.

I was a phoenix, an immortal.

I stayed up hour upon hour upon _hour_. The sun never sets in Las Noches, so I _always_ had time for research. It was wonderful. I was steadily inching closer to my goal.

I had countless test subjects, and _even more_ who were just _begging me_ to experiment on them!

Then my newest subjects came along; a shingami, and even more exciting, a _quincy_!

There was just _so much_ I could do with them.

But, of course, as always happens to me with the cream of the crop, they aggravate me to the point where I decide to just kill them off as slow as they are annoying.

Mistake on my part to drag out the show.

Well, it _is_ how we learn.

But then another shinigami comes along and just won't _die_!

I must say it was _truly_ frightening.

Then the damned man injures me to the point where I must resurrect myself using Gabriel. It seemed he had another trick up his sleeve, the aborrable freak!

I was paralyzed by this… strange _concoction_!

Then everything happens so… _slowly_…

Then I felt his blade puncture the most sensitive of nerves that resides in the palm of my hand. How dreadfully _painful_ it was!

Then I waited for the metal of the zanpakuto's blade to pierce my breast, puncture my heart, and end it all!

I am still waiting.

And I have just one last request. A request I have wanted to make ever since I first saw the blade slicing continuously, oh so _slowly_ through my hand…

…

JUST LET ME DIE!!!!!


	10. The Greedy

_**A/N:** Ok. This is the last drabble. If you were kind enough to read these drabbles, then I thank you. If you're nice enough to leave a review, I will love you (in a "You're awesome!" kind of way =P)!_

_So yeah. Like I said. Just a quick collection. Only took me like... two hours to do? And I actually had the first five drabbles already done on my iPod and the sixth one in the works._

_Anyway, read and enjoy (I don't have to tell you to review, do I? X3)._

* * *

Aizen-sama! Please save us!

You promised an end to our misery, our pain and sorrow! Now we're dead!

The shinigami girl killed us!

Please, Aizen-sama! We _beg_ of you! You looked so sincere; we believed in you!

We devoured over thirty thousand hollows and it _still_ wasn't enough. We just wanted power, we just wanted the suffering to _stop_!

And now we still suffer. But how did it happen?!

How could _we_, who had devoured tens of thousands of hollows, be so easily dispatched?

How did it happen?!

You had the answer to _everything_, Aizen-sama!

Please, answer us!

We need your guidance!

Aizen-sama, please help us!

Aizen-sama…!

AIZEN-SAMA!!!


End file.
